Siergiej
Siergiej - 'postać fanowska, stworzona przez Szenzii What ty do mnie rozmawiasz?. Przedostatni wilk rosyjski na świecie. Były Szenzii, Jen (którą zdradzał z Szenzii) i Francesci. Doprowadził do zerwania i rozwodu Howarda i Liliany. Przez ponad dziesięć lat związany był z Szenzii, jednak w odcinku ''Tego już za wiele!. Kiedyś oświadczył się jej, jednak ona nie przyjęła oświadczyn. Razem z Szenzi wychowywali adopcyjnego syna Felix'a. Kilka miesięcy po rozstaniu z Szenzii na nowo związał się ze swoją dawną miłością -Francescą. Mieli razem dwóch synów - Marcela i Nataniela -było to szokiem, gdyż w związku z wydarzeniami z wyżej wspomnianego odcinka to powinno być niemożliwe, by były o jego dzieci... a jednak. Jest starszym bratem Saszy i Zaharego. Dobrze gra na gitarze klasycznej. W jego głosie wyczuć można lekki rosyjski akcent. Jest rudy z białym pyskiem i "skarpetkami". Nosi ( jak mówi Szenzii) słodkie okulary ( takie, jak ma Wojewódzki ^^) i czasem wydaje mu się, że ona kocha te okulary bardziej od niego albo kocha tylko okulary. Kiedy miał trzy lata jego ojciec Gagarin Gawryłów zostawił jego, Saszę i matkę dla innej rodziny i baby - on nie mógł się pogodzić, że matka znalazła sobie nowego faceta. Trudno mu było zaakceptować również syna matki i nowego ojca Victora - Zaharego jednak szybko pokochał go jak takiego prawdziwego brata. Kiedyś próbował nawet znaleźć ojca jednak szybko pojął o co chodzi i już prawie o nim nie myśli, ale w głębi duszy bardzo za nim tęskni. Jego pierwsze imię to tak naprawdę Francis (już trzecia postać z bajce z tym imieniem), ale uznał je za babskie i frajerskie i na co dzień posługuje się swoim drugim imieniem. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Mały Francisek przyszedł na świat w Moskwie. Codziennie chodził sobie na czekoladę sprzedawaną na Placu Czerwonym. W Kremlu miał również starszego ( po 30) przyjaciela, który zawsze i niepostrzeżenie " przemycał" go i pokazywał co robi, tak naprawdę, rosyjska władza. Francis zawsze chciał pracować w Kremlu, ale jak " otworzyły mu się oczy" zmieniło mu się - postanowił zostać choreografem tanecznym - i takie też zrobił studia i taki też ma zawód. Po pewnym czasie wyprowadził się z rodzicami na Antarktydę. Pewnego dnia podsłuchał jednak kłótnię rodziców, z której wynikało, że jego matka, Katrina, jest w ciąży. Przez następne kilka dni starzy się do siebie nie odzywali, po kilku dniach ojciec wyszedł z domu i nigdy już nie wrócił. Francis strasznie to przeżył i winił za to siebie, że nie powstrzymał ojca przed ucieczką. Starał się go odnaleźć jednak po roku dał sobie spokój, bo Gagarin - jego stary, kompletnie zerwał kontakt z rodziną. To jeszcze bardziej odbiło się na jego psychice i stał się trochę zamknięty w sobie i gburowaty. Późniejsze dzieciństwo Po rozstaniu rodziców Francis był przygnębiony. Wkrótce na świat przyszła jego siostra - Sasza. Na początku oszalał na jej punkcie, ale jak się okazało, że jej pierwsze słowa to One Direction uznał, że jest podmieniona i nie może być JEGO siostrą. Pewnego dnia matka oświadczyła mu, że jadą na wakacje do Niemiec. Francis nie spodziewał się, że wakacje będą dłuższe, niż sobie wyobrażał. Siedział w starej dziurze zabitej dechami o nazwie Krüzen kilka lat. W tym czasie jego mamuśka znalazła sobie gacha - Victora. I tym sposobem się z nim hajtnęła, a Francis " dostał" wspaniały prezent, w postaci młodszego brata - Zaharego. Bardzo go polubił i nauczył przeklinać (w dwóch językach - rusku i angielsku «polsku»). thumb|left Jeszcze późniejsze dzieciństwo Francisek i jego nowa rodzinka wrócili na Antarktydę. I żyli tam sobie. Kiedy skończył piętnaście lat miar w życiu trudny okres - wtedy zaczął ćpać ( konkretniej to popalał maryhę). O dziwo nikt mu nigdy tego nie bronił. Dopiero Szenzii śpiewając mu dosyć... ostrą piosenkę wybiła mu to z głowy. A dalszą historię już znacie. Relacje '''Z Szenzii - nie ukrywajmy - na początku uważał ją za dz*cenzura*ę, która ślini się do każdego ładnego faceta Przynajmniej on to tak odbierał.... Był wobec niej dumny i traktował ją jak małolatę. Oni na początku się strasznie nienawidzili i kiedy ich relacje się polepszyły poprosił ją o chodzenie żeby wzbudzić zazdrość jednej takiej ładnej laski ze sklepiku On się bujał w lasce ze sklepiku (sześć lat starsza od niego - SKANDAL).. I on miał w tedy dylemat, którą wybrać, bo zakochał się w obydwu i na początku wybrał tą pierwszą, a ta z nim zerwała. No to poszedł do "number two", i niesłychanie dla wszystkich Szenzii kopnęła go w tyłek, wyzwała od... jednych takich (no, ale co się dziwić - potraktował ją bardzo lekceważąco). Dopiero później dała mu drugą szansę. Ich związek można było nazwać jednym z najbardziej udanych, ale czasami potrafili się porządnie posprzeczać i kilka razy można by zauważyć, że najchętniej by jej przywalił (u niej tak samo, tylko ona daje upust emocjom i on dostaje w mordę). No, ale wiadomo, nie ma związku bez kłótni. Ogólnie to bardzo się kochali. Wilk może jej zawdzięczać m. in. wyjście z narkomanii. W odcinku "Mafia" została jego kuratorem i od tamtego czasu ma również prawa do rozporządzania jego majątkiem. Z Jen - zawsze byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi (jak Szenzii z Kowalskim), ale kiedy Jen była jego dziewczyną nie mógł odnaleźć się w związku. Pomimo że ona dalej go kocha, nie związali się, kiedy ten rozstał się z Szenzii. Ale są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Saszą - kocha swoją siostrę, ale często jest zbyt dumny i zarozumiały żeby traktować ją poważnie On ma trochę... pokręcone w głowie i ma wielkie ego więc osoby poboczne cierpieć muszą.. Uznał ją za bardzo dziecinną i niedoedukowaną. Często dochodziło (i dochodzi) między nimi do docinek z powodów, a to wyznań religijnych Sasza to protestantka, a on to ateista., a to muzyki Jego siostra jest na tyle pozbawiona rozumku, że lubi One Direction więc trudno się Siergiejowi dziwić, że się z nią kłóci. itp. Jednak skoczyłby za nią w ogień, bo zawsze będzie "jego malutką siostrzyczką. Lubił mówić na nią "młodszy braciszek" ze względu na jej imię. Z Asterem - może być to dziwne, ale są najlepszymi kumplami Nie tylko od wódki.. "Asia" jest jedyną osobą, która jest od Siergieja młodsza, a nie jest traktowana z niższością. Jednak Aster nie jest wyjątkiem: jemu Rusek zarzuca, że jest "lekko" gejowski Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi... Ten Rusek jest bardzo narcystyczny więc nie ma w jego kręgu osoby, która jest pozbawiona wad... oprócz niego rzecz jasna.. Lubi pić z nim "ruską jawodkę!" (ruską wódkę). Często (jak już się napiją) rozmawiają o trapiących ich problemach (i te dyskusje są bardzo złożone). Z Zaharym - i tu kolejna osoba I nie jedyna... , która jest traktowana przez naszego "superRuska" "po macoszemu". Ale to w końcu jego brat i nie ukrywajmy - oni lubią swoje towarzystwo. Jedyne czego Siergiej nie lubi u swojego brata to, że ten nie lubi jego dziewczyny. Pomimo silnej łączącej ich więzi, "duży" zawsze zaznaczał, że są przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Ich przyjaźń nie zna granic Jak to Rusek z Niemcem, nie?. Z Mr. Pluskiem - jedyne zwierzę będące na "poziomie inteligencji" Siergieja. Oboje kochają inteligentne rozrywki i nie gardzą meczami. Z Żelkiem- najlepszy przyjaciel Gawryła! Są z jednego roku, więc tu Rusek nie ma mu nic do zarzucenia! '"Żelowaty" zawsze go pocieszał i rozśmieszał. thumb|Siergiej autorstwa [[Użytkownik:Ciririseup|Ciri]] Z Francescą -byli ze sobą już w liceum, jednak, no tak po prostu z odcinka na odcinek, już ze sobą nie byli. Nie wiadomo, co się stało. Zawsze cenił w Francesce jej talent plastyczny, czy zdolność do bezwarunkowego kochania - po burzliwym zakończeniu związku z Szenzii, po kilku miesiącach powtarzania sobie pewnie uzna mnie za debila, związali się na nowo. Wzięli ślub. I... urodził się syn! TAK, JEGO! BIOLOGICZNY! A WIĘC JEDNAK! DA SIĘ! HAHAHA! Jako iż nie chciał krzywdzić syna, jak to rodzice skrzywdzili jego, nazwał go Nataniel. Kilka lat później na świat przyszedł ich kolejny syn - Marcel. I tak razem, z Francescą, swoją żoną, czyli osobą, która CHCIAŁA wziąć ślub, nie bojąc się o swoją karierę. Bardzo szczęśliwy związek (nawet, jeżeli jej ojciec, macocha i przybrane rodzeństwo nie lubili go już tak bardzo, jak w młodości). W jednym odcinku powiedział nawet, że jest mu lepiej, niż z Szenzii (ale KUTNIA była!). Przypisy Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Rosjanie Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Królewski powrót na Antarktydę Kategoria:Szczeniackie lata